<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Право жить by alicewinter_ao3</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28673508">Право жить</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicewinter_ao3/pseuds/alicewinter_ao3'>alicewinter_ao3</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Knights of the Forty Islands [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Nochnoy Dozor | Night Watch - Sergei Lukyanenko, Nochnoy Dozor | Watch Series - All Media Types, Rycari Soroka Ostrovov | Knights of the Forty Islands - Sergei Lukyanenko, Дозоры, Рыцари сорока островов</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Crossover, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Out of Character, Post-Canon, Supernatural Elements, Superpowers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:34:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,630</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28673508</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicewinter_ao3/pseuds/alicewinter_ao3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Инга и Дима расстались десять лет назад, но так и не забыли, что с ними случилось на Островах. Диме снятся кошмары, Инга боится собственной тени. Но, как говорится, во тьме свет становится только заметнее.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dimka/Inga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Knights of the Forty Islands [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101500</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Право жить</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано на Летнюю Фандомную Битву специально для команды fandom Miry Lukyanenko 2019</p><p>//</p><p>Таймлайн для Димы и Инги — через десять лет после событий книги; для Максима — детский возраст, до момента событий Ночного Дозора</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Дима устало прислонился к столу, сжимая руками чашку. Он сделал осторожный глоток и поднял глаза на стену прямо перед собой: жирно обведенное сегодняшнее число горело алым, против воли притягивая взгляд к календарю. Черный кофе остался горечью на языке. Десять лет назад закончилась Игра, но ее отголоски до сих пор беспокоили в кошмарах.</p><p>Ему снились мосты. Смерть мальчишек.</p><p>Тех, кто погиб, защищая друзей. Тех, кого он убил сам.</p><p>В такие ночи Дима просыпался в холодном поту, рывком садился на кровати и долго смотрел в предрассветный сумрак. Он все искал ответ, правильно ли поступил. Но темнота безмолвствовала. Вот и сегодня всю ночь он не мог заснуть, так и проворочался, пока не забрезжил рассвет. Лежал, скинув душное одеяло, и просто смотрел, как комната наполняется золотистым светом. Как летние лучики высвечивают каждый уголок. Потом распахнул окно, впуская тепло утра в квартиру. На секунду даже показалось, что он увидел солнечного зайчика, пробежавшего по стене. Дима захотел было, чтобы тот остался, словно это могло разогнать мрак, поселившийся под ребрами, но стоило моргнуть, и зайчик исчез.</p><p>Тогда, десять лет назад, вынимая занозы из ладоней, Дима и подумать не мог, как обернется жизнь. Не мог подумать, что родители отвернутся от него, посчитав появление на пороге любимого сына розыгрышем. Что придется снова сражаться. Инге повезло больше: они вынудили уйти ее двойника. Наверное, в их программе порабощения Земли не было обязательного условия жизни с родителями. Инга плакала и смеялась одновременно, обнимая мать, а та никак не могла понять, что происходит. Инга была так счастлива. Дима тихо закрыл за собой дверь. Каким-то шестым чувством он уже понимал, что больше никогда не вернется в родной город. В тот же день, дождавшись удобного момента, Дима пошел к себе, забрал из родительского сейфа деньги и свои документы. И просто уехал. Купил билет на поезд и уехал. Инга, конечно, знай она о его плане, захотела бы поехать с ним, но Дима не оставил ей даже шанса. Просто ушел. Бросил, прикрываясь мыслью, что так будет лучше.</p><p>Наскоро сполоснув чашку, он в последний раз проверил, как сидит форменная рубашка, взял фуражку и вышел из квартиры.</p><p>***</p><p>Инга старалась не вспоминать, какой сегодня день. Просто бежала по набережной, мягко пружиня об асфальт, стараясь ровно дышать. Ведь стоило только подумать, что она живет будто не своей жизнью, перед глазами темнело, а живот скручивало спазмом. Инга остановилась и глубоко вдохнула, упершись руками в колени. Ни родители, ни знакомства с новыми людьми не смогли заполнить собой ту дыру, что зияла в душе последние десять лет.</p><p>Поначалу казалось, что Острова исчезли из ее жизни насовсем: Дима ушел и последняя ниточка разорвалась. Но вместе с этим пришла темнота. Она просочилась сначала в ее сны, лишив сновидений, а через несколько лет забрала родителей — оба погибли в автокатастрофе. Темнотой наполнилась квартира, при ее приближении на улице гасли фонари, и очень скоро Инга стала бояться даже собственной тени. Ей все казалось, что эта темнота живая, только протяни руку — послушно прыгнет в ладонь. Инга гнала эти мысли. Уговаривала себя, что навалилась хроническая усталость, депрессия, что это никак не может быть что-то сверхъестественное. Но страх все сильнее сжимал когтистой лапой сердце.</p><p>Вместе со страхом пришли сны про Острова. В странном хороводе мелькали лица друзей — мальчишек, девчонок. Инга чувствовала горечь предательства. Каждую ночь, как по часам, она просыпалась, будя криком кошку. Крис, Рита, Толик, Тимур… Что с ними стало? Вернулись ли они на Землю? Или все мертвы?.. Чем она заслужила второй шанс?</p><p>Время после смерти родителей было самым тяжелым. Инга все больше замыкалась в себе, стараясь не оставаться надолго одна. Она вбила себе в голову, что должна оправдать право быть на Земле. Должна стать лучше во всем, поэтому прилежно училась. Закончила университет, стала журналисткой. Ей нравилось писать про людей, разбираться в хитросплетениях судеб, помогать своими репортажами установить истину. Работа приносила удовлетворение, и темнота, казалось, отступила. Инга переехала к морю, даже немножко влюбилась в коллегу.</p><p>Но неделю назад сны вернулись.</p><p>Ей приснилась Рита, держащая за руку темноволосого мальчика. Они шли по кромке воды, и солнце золотило закатными лучами спокойное море. Недалеко виднелся за́мок Алого щита и только-только разведенные мосты. Идиллическая картинка на тему матери и ребенка. Но вдруг Рита резко обернулась. В ее глазах Инга прочла ненависть.</p><p>И тут же проснулась.</p><p>Она долго плакала, переживая свой сон, пока глаза не налились свинцовой тяжестью. Инга винила себя, что забыла. Почти забыла о том, что случилось десять лет назад.</p><p>***</p><p>Севастополь понравился Диме с первого вздоха. Воздух, наполненный бризом, прозрачное, как слеза, море... Корабли. Наверное, Острова слишком глубоко проросли в него, потому что заснуть, не слыша шелест прибоя, он не мог. Приехав, он подал документы в морской техникум и, к своему удивлению, с легкостью поступил. Видимо, уроки Тома не прошли бесследно. Казенная еда, общежитие с жесткой кроватью, ночная вахта. Рутина. До боли знакомая самостоятельная жизнь. Но на втором курсе началась практика, и Дима пропал. Влюбился в будущую профессию окончательно и бесповоротно. Захотел во что бы то ни стало стать капитаном.</p><p>Он шел по пустынной набережной, спеша оказаться у памятника затопленным кораблям. Дойдя до монумента, облокотился на парапет и глубоко вдохнул. Легкие тут же наполнил тяжелый морской воздух. Это было его любимое место в городе, и сегодня Дима пришел, чтобы попросить благословения. Если памятник пережил землетрясение и войну, значит, и он со всем справится.</p><p>Ранним утром на набережной можно было встретить, пожалуй, только страдающих бессонницей пенсионеров или редких собачников. Дима все так же стоял, глядя в море, пока солнце неспешно поднималось над линией горизонта. С каждой секундой ему становилось спокойнее. Ночной кошмар все больше отступал. Дима повернул голову: недалеко остановилась девушка — видимо, сбилась с шага во время пробежки. Ее голова была опущена, темные волосы собраны в тугой хвост. Местная? Вряд ли. Но и на отдыхающую она не была похожа: светлая кожа еще не успела приобрести стойкий шоколадный оттенок, да и рано. Он взглянул на часы — всего-то шесть утра. Встряхнув головой, девушка снова побежала.</p><p>— Инга... — выдохнул Дима.</p><p>Сначала он подумал, что ему показалось. Но девушка все приближалась, и стоило им поравняться — сомнений не осталось.</p><p>Эти большие глаза он узнал бы из тысячи.</p><p>— Инга! — крикнул Дима.</p><p>Та остановилась и медленно обернулась.</p><p>— Инга! Привет! Это же я, Дима! Неужели не узнала?</p><p>Инга невольно отступила на несколько шагов назад, отшатнувшись, как от призрака.</p><p>— Димка... — Инга покачала головой и бросилась прочь. — Не может быть. Не бывает таких совпадений... — бормотала она.</p><p>Инга не на шутку испугалась. Она снова спит? Кошмары добрались до нее и в реальности? Сердце колотилось в горле, перед глазами плясали цветные искры. Инга почувствовала металлический привкус во рту, но все равно не останавливалась.</p><p>— Постой! — Дима бежал за ней следом. — Инга! — он поймал ее за руку.</p><p>— Отпусти меня! — закричала Инга, чуть не плача, стараясь вырвать руку.</p><p>Видя ее нервное напряжение, чувствуя дрожь, проходящую через все тело, Дима с силой прижал Ингу к себе. Сначала она все так же старалась вырваться, но вскоре затихла и обхватила его руками за талию. Они стояли какое-то время обнявшись. Дима вдыхал тонкий запах ее волос, ощущая, как что-то неуловимо меняется. Необъяснимое тепло разливалось внутри, словно все наконец стало так, как и должно быть.</p><p>— Прости, — отстранилась Инга, окончательно успокаиваясь.</p><p>— Это я должен просить прощения, — покачал головой Дима, все еще не выпуская Ингу из объятий. — Откуда... откуда ты здесь?</p><p>— Переехала месяц назад. А ты...</p><p>— Командирован в Севастополь для прохождения дальнейшей службы.</p><p>— Ты стал моряком, — улыбнулась она. — Почему я не удивлена.</p><p>— Я так рад тебя видеть!</p><p>— Я тоже, — прошептала Инга.</p><p>Удивительно, но она действительно была рада видеть старого друга.</p><p>***</p><p>В тот же вечер, купив белые хризантемы, Дима отправился к Инге. Как оказалось, она сняла квартиру всего в паре кварталов от его дома. Он шел по городу, улыбаясь прохожим. Ничего не мог с собой поделать. Весь день, словно пьяный, чувствовал неописуемую радость, восторг от этой нечаянной встречи. А увидев в ларьке маленькие белые цветы, напомнившие о последнем счастливом вечере вместе, не смог пройти мимо.</p><p>Их встречи продолжались уже неделю. Дима забирал Ингу с работы, она приезжала за ним в порт. Словно подростки в свою первую влюбленность, они не хотели надолго расставаться. Гуляли по набережной, много разговаривали и смеялись, впрочем, старательно избегая темы Островов. И несмотря на то, что Инга нехотя рассказывала о себе, стараясь больше узнать о Диме, а ему, кроме забавных случаев, накопившихся за время обучения, толком нечего было вспомнить, темы для разговоров не иссякали.</p><p>Сегодняшним вечером, войдя во двор, Дима тут же заметил группу ребят, которые, с удовольствием размахивая деревянными мечами, разыгрывали какие-то военные действия. Он улыбнулся, проходя мимо. Мальчишки, улюлюкая, носились по детской площадке вокруг домика, похожего на за́мок, то и дело сходясь в коротких поединках. Их мечи, явно выструганные самостоятельно, сталкивались друг с другом с характерным глухим звуком.</p><p>— Защищай мост! — что есть силы закричал один из ребят, бросаясь в толпу.</p><p>Дима вздрогнул. Его прошиб холодный пот. Слишком знакомы ему были и деревянные клинки, и командные выкрики. Он резко обернулся, останавливаясь посреди двора. И тут один мальчишка выбил из рук другого короткий тонкий меч, скорее похожий на кинжал, и закричал:</p><p>— Ты пленен!</p><p>Он возвышался над своим товарищем, приставив игрушечный клинок к его горлу, и победно улыбался. Секунды вязко тянулись. Дима никак не мог отвести взгляд от разворачивающейся перед ним картины, словно боялся упустить что-то важное. И вдруг мальчишка, лежащий на песке — совсем маленький, худой и несуразный, чем-то похожий на Малька, — молча протянул победителю свой клинок. Он еще что-то тихо говорил, но Дима не слышал, даже, казалось, не дышал. Просто смотрел, как кинжал, отливающий сталью, останавливается в каких-то миллиметрах от замызганной белой футболки.</p><p>Дима почувствовал дурноту. Покачнувшись, он нашел взглядом скамейку, двинулся к ней на ватных ногах. Он долго сидел, не двигаясь, смотря прямо перед собой. Не видел ни мальчишек, расходящихся домой, ни как садилось солнце, ни Инги, неслышно подошедшей сзади.</p><p>— Дима, — на плечо легла холодная ладошка, и Дима вздрогнул. — С тобой все в порядке?</p><p>— Инга. Знаешь, — он порывисто сжал ее руку, — я думал, что давно ничего не боюсь. Правда. Но сейчас я испугался. По-настоящему. До липких ладоней и противного холодка меж лопаток. Мне словно снова четырнадцать! — он покачал головой. — Я думал, что оставил страх там, на Островах. На мостах, в том шторме... помнишь, когда...</p><p>Инга не дала ему договорить. Она порывисто прикоснулась большим пальцем к его щеке, а затем поцеловала. Ее мягкие губы невесомо скользнули по губам Димы.</p><p>— Я видела, Дима. Я все видела. И... мне тоже страшно.</p><p>***</p><p>Позже вечером они сидели на маленькой кухне Инги и пили чай. Говорить не хотелось, слишком сильным было потрясение. Дима смотрел в чашку, словно искал там ответы на свои вопросы, но темная гладь была безучастна.</p><p>— Мы должны что-то сделать, — проговорила наконец Инга.</p><p>— Что? — поднял на нее глаза Дима. — Рассказать ему фантастическую историю про пернатых пришельцев с планеты Лотан?</p><p>Инга горько рассмеялась.</p><p>— Да, звучит неубедительно, — она помолчала. Затем вздохнула и произнесла на одном дыхании, скороговоркой: — С тобой ничего странного не происходило за эти годы?</p><p>— Да нет, вроде.</p><p>Инга замялась, решая, рассказать ли о том, чего сама не понимала.</p><p>— Впервые это случилось летом, когда погибли родители. Мне не спалось, и я пристрастилась гулять по вечерам. Частенько эти прогулки растягивались за полночь. Я бесцельно бродила по улицам, но мне не становилось легче. Поступление, внезапная потеря обоих родителей... Нервы сдали. Я не знала, что буду делать дальше, как жить. Как я буду одна... — Инга запнулась. — Кажется, даже бредила. Разговаривала сама с собой. А затем оказалась в парке.</p><p>Дима нахмурился. Испугался, что Инга сейчас расскажет о чем-то, что он не сможет пережить. Он давно и прочно решил, что ее счастье важнее своего собственного. Когда-то он был готов ради нее шагнуть с моста, и с тех пор ничего не изменилось.</p><p>— Я, наверное, пугаю тебя. Прости, — Инга засуетилась и встала из-за стола, подходя к окну.</p><p>— Инга, — Дима встал позади нее, обнимая за плечи, — пожалуйста, продолжай.</p><p>Почему-то ему было важно услышать, что она скажет.</p><p>— Я стояла под фонарем и рассматривала свою тень. С каждой секундой она становилась все объемнее, все плотнее. Я так испугалась. Тень, словно живая, манила меня. Звала, — Инга обернулась к нему, пряча лицо на груди. — Я сошла с ума, да, Дим?</p><p>— Не думаю, — прошептал он в ответ. — Иногда мне снится странный сон. Вокруг все серое, как будто на засвеченном черно-белом снимке, я пытаюсь зажечь свет, но лампочка не загорается. Или я иду в такой кромешной тьме, что не вижу собственных пальцев. Куда? Зачем? Не знаю… — он помолчал. — Нам рассказывали, что, если человек долго находится наедине со своими переживаниями, с ним случаются подобные вещи. Думаю, это и происходит с нами.</p><p>— Темнота все еще зовет меня.</p><p>— Но теперь рядом с тобой я. Послушай, — твердо сказал Дима, сильнее прижимая Ингу к себе, — мы со всем справимся. У нас нет выбора. Не надо думать, что ты недостойна. У нас есть это право, слышишь? Мы достойны жить.</p><p>***</p><p>Инга проснулась, когда Дима уже ушел. Сегодня ей впервые приснился нормальный сон. Не Острова, Рита или кто-то из ребят. А светлый, красочный сон, в котором она стояла на набережной, глядя в прозрачное васильковое море. Вокруг носились чайки и пронзительно кричали, то и дело ныряя за мелкой рыбешкой, и на душе было удивительно легко. Темнота отступила. Они теперь были на равных. Инга чувствовала, что легко сможет подчинить тень себе. Откуда пришло это знание, она не знала, но тот свет, что поселился в душе, никуда не исчез, стоило проснуться.</p><p>Наскоро умывшись, она вышла на пробежку. Солнце заливало двор, у подъезда уже сидели бабульки в цветастых халатах, занявшие свой ежедневный пост, вокруг бегали дети, радостно смеясь. Счастьем и умиротворением дышал каждый уголок. Инга улыбнулась, и двинулась в сторону детской площадки, чтобы размяться. На одной из лавочек сидел вчерашний мальчишка, крутя в руках кинжал. Инга нервно сглотнула: лезвие так и сверкало в солнечных лучах.</p><p>— Привет, — присела она рядом, стараясь скрыть дрожь в пальцах. — Как тебя зовут? Меня — Инга.</p><p>— Максим.</p><p>— Интересный кинжал.</p><p>— Я назвал его мизерикорд.</p><p>— Можно посмотреть? — Инга кивнула в сторону деревянного оружия. — Очень легкий, но так тонко исполненный, — делано удивилась она.</p><p>На самом деле Инга почувствовала свинцовую тяжесть в руке. Чем дольше она смотрела на странный кинжал, тем сильнее ощущала, что он ведет себя как живой.</p><p>— Ты сам его вырезал?</p><p>— Нет. Это подарок, — пробормотал в ответ смущенный мальчишка, забирая игрушку обратно.</p><p>— Красивый. У меня много лет назад тоже был деревянный меч, — Инга умолкла, краем глаза наблюдая за реакцией.</p><p>Максим сначала угрюмо молчал, а потом порывисто повернулся в ее сторону, забавно приоткрыв рот, но снова отвернулся. Инга просто сидела рядом. Она знала, что заинтересовала Максима. Осталось только подождать.</p><p>— А зачем вам меч? — все-таки не выдержал мальчик.</p><p>— Как зачем? — пожала плечами Инга. — Защищать за́мок.</p><p>— Вы тоже играли в рыцарей? С мальчишками? — удивился Максим.</p><p>— Да. А что тебя смущает?</p><p>— Ну вы же… это… девчонка.</p><p>— И что?</p><p>— Не знаю, — замялся он.</p><p>Инга рассмеялась.</p><p>— Мы с ребятами играли в Рыцарей Сорока Островов. Как будто пришельцы хотят захватить Землю и подменяют детей двойниками, отправляя их в мир Островов, — начала говорить она, сглотнув неприятный ком. — Мы представляли, что нас выкрали и теперь мы живем в красивых за́мках, ловим рыбу, ходим купаться на море… Сражаемся друг с другом за право завладеть всеми Островами. И у каждого из нас был деревянный меч.</p><p>Инга замолчала, борясь с внезапно подкатившими слезами. Максим смотрел на нее, ожидая продолжения, а она не могла вымолвить ни слова. Слишком больно было говорить с улыбкой о том, что раздирало изнутри саму душу. Но она чувствовала, что должна была рассказать этому мальчишке свою историю, иначе не сможет сделать что-то важное.</p><p>— Я видела, — наконец хрипло проговорила она, — твой кинжал блестит, как настоящий. У нас было так же.</p><p>— Вы видели? — прошептал Максим. Он ощутимо воодушевился, как будто его все это время беспокоило, что он видит что-то неправильное.</p><p>— Позволишь? — Инга протянула руку.</p><p>Максим с готовностью вручил ей свой мизерикорд. Закрыв глаза, Инга просто сидела, зажав меж ладоней кинжал, и старалась разгадать загадку этой игрушки, вырезанной руками простого мальчишки. Она ощущала кинжал как что-то двоякое: темное, липкое, старающееся пробраться внутрь нее, но одновременно и светлое, чистое, взывающее к ее душе. Кинжал рычал и пел одновременно. Инга держала его в руках и с каждой секундой все сильнее чувствовала, как жажда крови берет верх. Мир вокруг утратил краски, но она словно не видела этого, стараясь подчинить вибрирующий мизерикорд своей воле.</p><p>И вдруг Инга ощутила легкое покалывание в пальцах. Сквозь закрытые веки она различила неясное сияние, окутавшее руки.</p><p>Сила?</p><p>Она постаралась перенести сияние на кинжал, окутать его этим новообретенным чувством, смыть темную субстанцию, словно налипшую грязь.</p><p>Кинжал сопротивлялся. Но Инга была сильнее.</p><p>Свет, с которым она проснулась, все больше занимал внутри места. Он помог ей качнуть чашу весов, и она тут же увидела яркое свечение, на долю секунды окутавшее мизерикорд.</p><p>Инга открыла глаза. Кинжал преспокойно лежал в ее руках. Она больше не чувствовала Тьмы, желавшей уничтожить все светлое вокруг. Только Свет.</p><p>Инга отдала Максиму мизерикорд.</p><p>— Он… он теперь другой. И не блестит больше, — шепотом проговорил Максим. — Что вы сделали?</p><p>— Я… не знаю, — честно ответила Инга. — Я очень сильно захотела, чтобы Тьма отступила.</p><p>— У вас получилось?</p><p>— Надеюсь. А теперь иди, — устало улыбнулась она. Из нее как будто разом выкачали все силы. Очень хотелось спать, и Инга зевнула.</p><p>Максим, крутя в руках совершенно обычный деревянный меч, убежал, коротко попрощавшись. Не чувствуя ног, Инга встала и пошла домой. Она покачала головой, глядя на свои руки, не ощущая больше ни покалываний, ни света. Что только что произошло? Она окончательно сошла с ума?</p><p>Выйдя из лифта, она едва заметно покачнулась.</p><p>— Вам плохо?</p><p>Прислонившись к косяку возле ее двери, стоял молодой человек с цепким взглядом. Инга тут же припомнила, что периодически видела его по утрам.</p><p>— Нет, все в порядке, — пробормотала она.</p><p>— Я так не думаю, — улыбнулся незнакомец. — Первый вход в сумрак всегда отнимает много сил.</p><p>— Что? — непонимающе уставилась на него Инга. В голове шумело, и хотелось лечь.</p><p>— Меня зовут Иван, Ночной Дозор Севастополя. Давайте пройдем в квартиру. Нам с вами многое надо обсудить.</p><p>***</p><p>Инга стояла на кухне и смотрела на вечерний двор, не спеша включать свет. Она размышляла, стараясь принять свою новую сущность. Иван рассказал ей, что мир многогранен и не ограничивается только людьми. Что существует мир Иных, свято чтущих Договор. И что она сама — Иная, Светлая Иная.</p><p>Инга не особенно верила в магию, но после сегодняшнего отрицать ее присутствие было бы глупо. Она чувствовала, что теперь все встало на места. Но Инга боялась, что новое знание отдалит их с Димой друг от друга. Она не представляла своей жизни без него. Дима был тем, с кем они прошли вместе огонь и воду, но выдержат ли и медные трубы?</p><p>Инга закрыла глаза руками. Темнота больше не пугала. Теперь она знала, что сумрак звал ее, чувствуя в ней Иную. Но рассказывать об этом было нельзя. Инга упросила Ивана проверить, может ли и Дима оказаться Иным, хотя он и уверял ее, что многие Иные живут с людьми, заключают браки и рожают детей. И это не мешает им быть счастливыми. Но Инге эгоистично хотелось, чтобы тот, кого она любит, тоже был Иным.</p><p>Любит?..</p><p>Инга вздрогнула, когда раздался звонок в дверь. Очнувшись от раздумий, она прошла по темному коридору. Зажигать свет не было нужды. Теперь она отчетливо видела и в темноте.</p><p>— Привет, — на пороге стоял улыбающийся Дима. — Почему у тебя так темно? — удивленно спросил он, входя.</p><p>А Инга просто стояла и смотрела на него, чувствуя нарастающую нежность. Любит? Любит. Да. И неважно, что он может быть простым человеком.</p><p>Дима раздевался, рассказывая о том, как прошел его день, что скоро придется оставить Ингу, потому что ему предстоит первый рейс с новой командой. Что они обязательно узнают, почему тот кинжал блестит. Инга молча подошла к нему и крепко обняла, прижимаясь всем телом. Дима рассмеялся.</p><p>— Инга, милая, — обернулся он, заглядывая в глаза, — ну что такое? Ты какая-то молчаливая сегодня.</p><p>— Я люблю тебя, — прошептала она в ответ. — Я больше тебя никогда не отпущу, слышишь?</p><p>— А я тебя.</p><p>Дима поднял лицо Инги за подбородок и поцеловал.</p><p>***</p><p>
  <em>Спустя пятнадцать лет</em>
</p><p>Максим чувствовал неясное беспокойство. На работе еще удавалось отвлечься, но дома спрятаться от собственных мыслей не получалось. Пару недель назад в метро он встретил немолодую женщину, которую никак не мог выкинуть из головы. Чем дольше Максим смотрел на нее, тем больше понимал, что с ней что-то не то. Он чувствовал силу, исходящую от нее. Чувствовал Тьму, окутавшую ее душу.</p><p>Максим боялся, что начинает сходить с ума. Видеть то, чего не видит никто? Неправильно. Опасно. На это способны только психи.</p><p>Или нет?</p><p>Он боролся с новым знанием, не понимая, зачем ему открылась эта правда. Хотя почему-то одновременно и гордился своей исключительностью. Сначала он старался игнорировать мысли и сны. Затем — искал ту женщину, прочесывая город, думая, что это принесет ему облегчение. Но безуспешно.</p><p>А сегодня мать рассказала о внезапной смерти Петьки.</p><p>Максим сначала злился: и на себя, и на Петьку, — потом напился. Он сидел на полу в спальне, прислонившись спиной к кровати, и хлестал чистый виски прямо из бутылки. Листал старые фотоальбомы, перебирал рисунки, пытаясь рассмотреть там свое детство. В глазах уже двоилось, но Максим все равно пил, продолжая шарить рукой в потрепанной временем коробке в поисках очередного рисунка или еще какой-нибудь сентиментальной чепухи. Пальцы его наткнулись на что-то деревянное. Сначала он попытался сообразить, что это, вслепую ощупывая предмет, но внезапно вспомнил.</p><p>Мизерикорд.</p><p>Странный кинжал, который ему подарил Петька, когда они недолго играли в рыцарей.</p><p>Максим крутил перед глазами короткий тонкий меч. Ему вдруг вспомнилось то лето, когда они жили в Севастополе, соленый воздух, море и чайки. Как они с ребятами пропадали во дворе, сражаясь друг с другом. Вспомнилась и странная девушка. Как ее звали? Инна? Инга? Он уже не помнил. Но отчетливо помнил, что она что-то сделала с кинжалом, и, приглядевшись, Максим даже сейчас мог разглядеть то светлое сияние.</p><p>А что, если все дело в этом? Что, если та девушка как-то причастна к тому, что с ним происходит? Она говорила что-то про то, что Тьма отступила.</p><p>Максим отбросил кинжал. С ним не должно происходить ничего сверхъестественного. Он успешен, образован, счастливо женат. Может себе позволить отправить жену на курорт, где она сейчас и наслаждается мальдивским солнцем. А вся эта Тьма, весь этот Свет, это… не про него. Он нормальный!</p><p>Максим обхватил голову, зажимая уши руками. Мизерикорд взывал к нему, жаждая уничтожить Тьму. Максим вдруг вспомнил, что раньше кинжал был другим, но девушка из прошлого каким-то образом очистила его от Тьмы.</p><p>Если она смогла, значит, сможет и он?</p><p>Уже одевшись, Максим усмехнулся, глядя на свое отражение. Кинжал покоился во внутреннем кармане куртки. Стоило ему взять его в руки, сознание прояснилось. Он понял, что само провидение вело его к этому дню.</p><p>Максим — избранный.</p><p>Он должен очистить мир от Тьмы.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>